


A Supernatural Christmas

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Wincestmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, also it's not stated when this is, but it's after season 6, dudes being dudes, imagine it, or just brothers being close, what ever floats your boat, when ever you want, wincest if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: ~12 Days of Christmas Story~In which Sam and Dean Winchester are happy, healthy and together in the Christmas season.





	1. Playing in the Snow

“Sam, come on!” Dean sighed. “Remember when we were little? You used to love going out and playing in the snow with me.”

 

“Piss off Dean. This is a bit more important than going and making snow angels.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the book for Sam’s hands. “Sammy, this case isn’t going anywhere. You need a break.” 

 

Sam huffed but stood, “fine.” 

 

The brothers went to the car, after getting their winter coats and some new gloves Dean had gotten for them a few weeks prior. Their motel car park was covered in murky brown snow, footprints and tire tracks marked all over. 

 

Dean started the car and they drove out of the small motel lot. Sam didn’t know where they were going but it seemed like Dean did as he took the turns he needed to. Within 25 minutes they were outside the towns border and on a, seemingly, abandoned road. Dean pulled the car into an empty picnic space that was bordered by tall, snow covered, evergreen trees. 

 

“Snowball fight?” Sam suggested before they got out. 

 

Dean looked over at him, a faint smile on his lips, “just like when we were little?” 

 

“First one to hit the others face wins.” Sam said and Dean nodded. They had played like this since Sam was old enough to throw a snowball, John would often join in as well, helping both of them form snowballs and giving them hints on how and when to throw it. It was almost tradition that, when there was snow, they would play this game. 

 

Sam walked over to the left side of the clearing while Dean took the right, they both quickly began making as many snowballs as they could, wanting to get an upper hand over the other. When Sam was happy with the amount he had he charged over to Dean’s side, snowballs in hand. 

 

After Sam had made the first move, all hell broke loose, snowballs were flung across the small clearing as each brother tried his hardest to hit the other in the face. Laughter and the occasional squeal (all though neither brother would admit to  _ squealing _ , of all things, during the play fight) rang out over the muted silence of the clearing. 

 

Both brothers were able to let go of the stress they were holding and just be happy with the other as they forgot about their problems. 

 

It was, however, only five minutes later that Dean was able to get a snowball in Sam’s face, causing him to hollar in victory while Sam frantically tried to get the snow out of his coat. “I won!” Dean gloated as he sat down on the hood of the impala. 

 

“Yeah, you did.” Sam laughed. “It’s fucking cold as well.” 

 

“I know, you got a snowball down my back.” 

 

Sam let out a bark of a laugh at his brothers comment before Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him tighter to his side. “I’m glad you came out.” 

 

“Same,” Sam replied. “It felt really good to -” He stopped when he couldn’t think of the write word. 

 

“Be happy?” Dean suggested, Sam nodded in reply, “yeah. You’re right Sammy.” Dean said before pulling Sam even closer to him, Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder while Dean put his head on Sam’s as they sat and watched the snow slowly fall and cover the small clearing once again. 


	2. Ugly Sweater

Dean walked into the motel room, banging the door against the wall and announcing loudly; “it’s fucking freezing!” 

Looking up, Sam smiled slyly. Dean frowned at his brother while he closed the door and walked into the minimal kitchen they had. “What?” He asked. 

“I have something for you.” Sam laughed and walked over to his duffle bag that sat on top of his made bed. “I found them yesterday after the snowball fight and I couldn’t help it.” 

Dean sat at the table and waited to see what Sam had gotten them. After a moment Sam pulled out two items of clothing, he put his own on, not turning around so Dean couldn’t see what it was that he had gotten. 

He then picked up the other item and spun around to face Dean. Sam was wearing a sweater that had two male gingerbread men on it that had their head snapped off while a female cookie smiled from the bottom, across the right side said “OH SNAP” while candy canes decorated the gaps. It was hideous and he held the identical one out for Dean. 

“What the fuck?” Dean laughed when he saw his brother. 

“You like them?” Sam laughed as well, “come put it on!” 

“Why would I do that?” 

Sam pouted, knowing fully that his pout would make Dean do anything he wanted. Just like he guessed, Dean sighed but stood up and walked over to Sam, taking the matching sweater and pulling it over his head. When he turned around to face Sam, a flash went off and Dean quickly realised it was Sam taking a photo of him. 

“The things I do for you.” Dean sighed in fake annoyance, “I died for you and this is how you repay me?” 

“With an awesome sweater.” 

“Fuck off, Sammy.”

“What? It’s a great sweater.” 

“Where did you even find these pieces of crap?”

“Op-shop.” 

“They probably have lice.” 

Sam just shrugged and took another photo, this time a selfie with the both brothers. “Worth it.” 

“I swear to god, if you show these photos to anyone I will kill you.” 

“Really? I was going to send it to the FBI to use as picture on all the wanted posters.” 

Dean laughed loudly, “these make use seem like crazy killers.” He agreed. “That’s a good idea though, the photos they use are always so shitty.” 

“I think they’ll like our ugly sweater.” 

Dean just laughed again and walked to Sam, who was standing at the edge of the bed, and pulled the both of them to lie on their bed. “I’m sure they will. Thanks for the sweater, Sammy.”

Sam moved to get more comfortable lying next to Dean, “thanks.” 

“They’re still fucking hideous though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but hey, they're cute!


	3. Getting Lost as the Mall

This happened every year. Every single year. They would always plan to do it before now but never did. Which meant they were stuck for hours of pain and suffering every year.

Christmas present shopping. 

“Fuck!” Dean groaned as they drove around the mall once again trying to find a car park. “How many people are in this damned place?”

“A lot.” Sam replied, not looking up from his phone. 

“I’d rather go back to hell than do this shit.” 

“It won’t be that bad.” 

“I don’t even know what I’m getting you yet.” Dean responded, “we’re going to be here for hours.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “we’re hunters, Dean, I’m sure we can survive a trip to the mall.”

“Mega mall.” Dean corrected. 

Dean was right, the closest mall to their motel was the biggest mall in the state. Which meant that there were hundreds upon hundred people buying last minute presents. When they had finally found a car park, after about five minutes of searching, they agreed to split up and meet back when they had finished. 

There was only one problem. Dean had forgotten his phone. 

“You have never forgotten your phone, Dean! Ever.” Sam complained in anger. 

“Yeah, well sorry.” Dean snapped.

“We’re just going to have to meet at the food court then.” 

Dean sighed but nodded, “it’s twelve now, let’s meet at two then.”

“Food court?” 

“Sounds good. I could for a burger.” 

“Alright, see you soon then.” 

The boys split up after they got out of the car, each going to a different entrance of the mall. They both had a general idea of that they wanted to get the other, Sam headed straight for a generic clothing store while Dean went to the large bookstore. 

After an hour Sam had finished buying for Dean, new t-shirts, a new leather bound journal and a book on cars that he had wanted since he saw it three states back. He headed to the food court on the left of the mall, ready to wait for Dean to appear. 

An hour after Sam had finished, Dean had finished shopping as well. He had managed to find Sam a new stack of books; some fiction and some non-fiction on topics he knew Sam liked. As well as new, fancy, pens and a new pair of shoes. He then went to the food court, the one on the right side of the mall.

~~ 

It was two fifteen and both boys were wondering where the other was. 

Sam checked the time on his phone once again, he had been sitting at the table for over an hour and had gotten a few looks. Although, a few of the looks were from girls and Sam could never tell if they were judging him or checking him out. 

Dean sighed and tapped his fingers against the table again, the clock on the wall opposite him two twenty. He had been there for almost an hour and had been asked to move twice already, although when the person came up to him five minutes ago he had just glared in the guy’s general direction which was enough for him to leave Dean alone. 

At two forty both Sam and Dean got up from their tables to try their luck in finding the other. They both wondered around aimlessly, never straying to far from their food court in hopes the other would turn up. 

A frown on his face, Dean searched in another store. If one more person bumped into him he was going to pull out his gun, obviously he wouldn’t, he wasn’t a serial killer, but still. 

After another person shoved Sam’s shoulder, he was ready to just find the car and drive home leaving Dean to walk home. Sighing, Sam left the store he was searching in and headed back to the food court, hopping Dean had appeared at one of the tables. 

“Fuck this.” Dean muttered to himself and walked over to the customer help desk, he joined the queue, waiting behind a mother with a baby and an elderly couple. There was only one person serving, a younger girl who looked rather frazzled. After some time of waiting, probably about five minutes, it was his time to be served. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” She smiled politely at him. 

“Hey, I’ve lost my husband.” Dean said, making sure he seemed sad and worried not anger as he actually was. “And I’m just really worried because he has some problems with large spaces and big crowds.”

She seemed to buy it, looking up at Dean worriedly. “Oh no. Um,” she paused, thinking, “I can either call security and they can try to find him or announce it over the loudspeaker.” 

Dean perked up, “the loudspeaker would be better. He doesn’t do well with strangers.” 

“What’s his name?” She asked, picking up a phone, “and where do you want him to go?”

“Sam Rockford, and at our car.” 

Sam never listened to the loudspeaker announcements, but when he heard his name followed by one of their code names he started listening. 

“Sam Rockford, can you please meet your husband at your car immediately. That’s Sam Rockford to meet, Dean, at your car.”

Groaning, Sam stood and quickly walked to the car. Cringing when he thought of Dean going up to the information desk to ask they called him. He made it to the car in record time, Dean was already there resting against the drivers door. Sam placed his shopping bags, with the wrapped presents, in the trunk before addressing his brother.

“Really?”

Dean shrugged, “I couldn’t be fucked waiting any longer.”

“Husband?”

Grinning, Dean responded, “why not?”

“Why not.” Sam hummed, anger on his face.

“It’s fine, Sammy. Who cares?”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Don’t be pouty, Sammy, you're not a baby.” Dean got in the car, followed by Sam who was even more annoyed at Dean after his comment, “Where were you anyway?”

“I was in the food court! I got there at one, where were you?” Sam replied.

“No you weren’t. I searched the entire food court at two trying to find you.” He responded as he pulled out of the car park, ready to get back to their motel.

Sam shrugged, “I was there.”

“God,” Dean groaned, “I fucking hate shopping.”


	4. Baking Cookies

“No. Dean. Stop that.” 

“Fuck off, Sammy. It’s supposed to be individual.” 

“Yeah, well you’re not supposed to make such a mess!” 

Dean looked over at his brother, who was sat at the small table and was glaring back at him. “I’m sorry.” He sassed back, “I’ll try and keep the mess down.”

Sam just scoffed and continued working on his own project. 

“This is some good damn bullshit.” Dean muttered as he worked. “I fucking hate it.” 

“It was your idea.” Sam reminded him, trying to be the annoying little brother he could be. Dean just glared at him before re-concentrating on his work. 

Dean had arrived home after a food run with multiple bags from the supermarket, somewhere he didn’t frequent very often, and had challenged Sam to “the biggest test of who is the better Winchester we’ve ever had.” Apparently, the biggest test he could think off was in fact, a christmas cookie icing competition. Always down to fight his brother, Sam had agreed. 

They were going to send a photo of each set of cookies to Bobby so that he could decide who wins. When they had asked if he would he had just scoffed, grumbled out an annoyed ‘yes’ and hung up. 

Loser, they had decided, was the winners slave for a week. It wasn’t an uncommon reward/punishment for the pair and both knew how… interesting it could become when one had to do everything the other said. 

“How much longer do we have?” Dean asked, they had agreed that having a time limit would make it much more exciting, which resulted in having only an hour to cut, cook, cool and decorate at least five cookies.

“Ten minutes.” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off his cookies. Sam had chosen to make christmas tree cookies, using some very sweet icing of different green shades and some different toppings to make the decorations. 

Dean swore under his breath and got back to decorating, he had used the stocking shaped cookie cutter and was currently decorating the stockings in different patterns. “I’m going to beat you, Sammy.” 

“Don’t hold your breath.” 

Looking up, Dean winked, “maybe that’s what I’ll make you do first.” 

“The fuck, Dean?”

“It’s a legitimate kink.” Dean defended. 

“That you have?” Sam asked loudly, confused at what Dean was trying to say.

Dean just shrugged, “never tried it.” 

“Well, go and find someone else to try it with.” Sam groaned when Dean just winked again. 

The timer on Sam’s phone went off and both boys put down the tools they were using. Both had managed to make five cookies, and they were all decorated but, just not well. 

Sam’s christmas trees were a dark shade of green-ish-brown and the ‘green’ icing had run with the other colours that Sam had used to make a mess of shades of green and brown with random hints of reds or blues. One on of the cookies he had used mini sprinkles but they had stayed where he wanted them to, ending up all over the cookie. They weren’t perfect, by any means, but they weren’t horrible either. 

Dean’s stockings had fared no better than Sam’s. The reds and whites he had used had completely mixed to cover the (slightly burnt) cookies in an off-pink almost colour. He had tried to uses green to make a border around the cookies but that had also run, causing the edges of the pink to turn murky yellow. Again, they weren’t amazing but for a complete amatuer it wasn’t a terrible job. 

After the photo had been taken and sent to Bobby the boys sat on their sofa and ate the other’s cookies, as much as they looked bad they tasted fine. 

“That wasn’t terrible.” Sam complemented once he had finished Dean’s cookies.

“No, they weren’t.” Dean agreed. “Who ever loses, when is a week?” 

Sam thought for a quick moment before answering, “Christmas eve would be the last day.” 

“So, Christmas Eve at-” he looked at the clock, “6pm is when it finishes?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I’m going to make you my bitch.” Dean laughed. “When I win.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sam responded, “you’re overly confident there.”

“I should be. I’m going to win.”

“We’ll see.” Dean responded at the same time Bobby messaged them, “right now apparently.” He opened his phone and spoke: “And the winner is-”


	5. Cuddling by the Fire

“You have to.” 

“I don’t have to do anything.” 

“Yes, you do, I won the competition.” 

“So?”

“You’re my slave for the week, Sammy, come on.” Dean grinned at his pouting brother. “It’ll be fun.”

Sam groaned but got up from his bed and walked over to Dean, who was right. Sam had lost the competition which did mean he had to listen to Dean and do what he wanted. “What do you want to do?”

“Well, in the movies couples always cuddle by the fire so I decided we should do that today.” 

“Couples?” Sam raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t realise we had that label yet.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “shut up.”

“‘Sides, we don’t have a fire.” 

“I know.” Dean grinned, “so I went out and bought this.” He pulled out a large bag from beside his bed, hidden from Sam, it was about the same width as Dean’s legs and as tall as his mid-thigh. He pulled a box out from the bag and showed it to Sam, a space heater.

“Really?” 

“Great, isn’t it?”

Sam sighed but otherwise didn’t say anything as Dean set it up in front of the TV in their motel room. It wasn’t very big, only slightly larger than a dinner plate, and was all grey with vents on both sides. When he was finished setting it up, Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled the both of them to the ground so they were sitting side by side in front of the heater.

“Now what?” 

Dean glared at Sam for the uninterested tone in his voice before answering, “we talk.”

“This is the ultimate chick flick moment.” 

Shrugging Dean replied, “I think we deserve one.” 

“If only Bobby was here to see you know.” Sam paused, “speaking off, maybe I should do a few tests to see if you actually Dean.”

“I know what we can do.” Dean said, ignoring Sam, “speed dating.”

Sam looked at him like he had gone crazy, “there’s only two of us here.”

“And? ‘Sides, you have to.” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

“Awesome.” Picking up his phone, Dean opened his google app and typed in ‘Speed Dating Questions’ before clicking on the first result. “What is something you would want me to know before we started dating?”

Sam sighed, resigned to playing Dean’s game, “everyone I date dies.” 

“Harsh, Sammy, but anyway it’s fine, been there done that.” Dean replied and handed Sam the phone.

“What’s the most important value in a relationship?” 

Dean didn’t even hesitate when he answered, “honesty.” 

“Well, I don’t think this is going to work then.” Sam laughed handing the phone back. The heater had started to work so the air being blasted at them was now comfortably warm. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

“I don’t think so. Only really ever loved a few people and it wasn’t straight away.” 

Looking a little shocked Dean replied, “what about Madison?” 

“I don’t think I really loved her.”

“Sure looked like you did.” 

Ignoring him, Sam asked, “do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Yeah.” He replied, looking over at Sam like he had hung the moon and the stars. “Definitely.” Sam looked back at his brother, shocked at the look in his eyes, he looked like he would never stop looking at Sam, like he could stare at him until the world burned away and still not be done.

“Your go.” Sam muttered when neither moved for a moment after Dean’s answer. Shaking his head Dean handed Sam the phone. Sam scrolled through the list again, looking for something good. “If you weren’t a hunter, and you could be anything, what job would you do?”

“It really says that?” Dean teased causing Sam to roll his eyes. Dean chuckled slightly before replying, “a rockstar. You can even be my groupie.”

“Thank’s Dean.” Sam deadpanned, “looking forward to being your groupie.”

Dean just wrapped his arm around Sam and smiled, “thank’s Sammy.”

“For?”

“Doing this with me.” Dean replied, “even though you didn’t really have a choice.”

Sam huffed, “jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's such a little shit in this story, I love it.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Wrapping Presents

Their motel room was a mess, bits of tape and discarded wrapping paper had been flung all over, small cuts of ribbon littered the floor.

“What the fuck?” Dean grumbled, he was sitting at the motel table and was trying to wrap Sam’s present as nice as he could. You could hardly see the table however, since he had covered it in rubbish and failed attempts of wrapping paper. “I can go against satan himself but I can’t wrap a god damn present.”

Sam was going to laugh but then looked down at his own failed attempts, he had gotten the floor on the other side of the sofa to wrap Dean’s presents (“Why do you get the table?” He had asked for Dean to reply, “you have to do as I say so there.”). He had tried wrapping one of the shirts three times, each time it ended up looking like absolute shit so he would try again. 

“Next year I’m just handing you the present unwrapped.” 

“You say that every year, Dean.”

Dean pointed at his brother, “don’t get sassy with me.”

Sam mocked saluted, something they had started when they were kids, they would do it to their dad whenever he was bordering on ‘to military’. John would always laugh at them and calm down a little. It had carried on through their lives, Sam saluting Dean was the most common however. 

Both of them went back to their presents, after another twenty minutes or so each had finished wrapping the others presents and they were sitting under the TV. “Wouldn’t put them on pinterest, but they’re not horrible.” Dean commented as they tied up the mess they had created. 

“Why do you know what pinterest is?” Sam asked, humor lacing his voice. 

“Why do you?” Dean snapped back. 

Sam didn’t reply to that and Dean didn’t answer Sam’s question, both agreeing without speaking to drop the subject altogether. 

Once the majority of the rubbish was cleared away, Sam went to the impala and got the other bags from the trunk. “Presents for Bobby and Cas. We have to wrap them as well.”

“Oh for fucks-”

“It’s not that bad.” Sam interrupted. “Come help me.” He said as he laid out the presents they had gotten on the motel table. Dean walked over to him, brining the tape he was about to put away. 

On the table were the different presents they had gotten them, Bobby had gotten some new lore books (that they had technically stolen from some rather dangerous and important people, but had opted not to tell Bobby) and a bottle of whiskey. Cas had gotten some world history books and two TV series box sets. 

“We bought a lot of books.” Dean commented as he wrapped on of Bobby’s.

“They like books.” Sam shrugged, tying the ribbon around Cas’s box sets in a bow. “At least they’re easy to wrap.” 

Dean hummed, “true.” 

When they had finished wrapping the presents and putting Bobby’s whisky in a christmas bag, they had decided there was no way they were going to try and wrap that, they put all the presents in the car. Bobby had invited them and Cas to his house for christmas and they planned to leave the next day. 

“When was the last time we had a proper christmas?” Dean asked, “with other people.”

“Probably before dad.” Sam replied, thinking back over christmases past, the only one they had properly celebrated was the one before Dean had gone to hell, and that was years ago now. “No, you celebrated with Ben and Lisa.”

“Wouldn’t call that a celebration.” Dean muttered. 

Letting the conversation drop, they went and turned on the TV to watch what ever crap was on. Something that was so fimilar to them it felt like home, espaically when Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him closer and when Sam lent his head on Dean’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's here. 
> 
> One week to Christmas!!


	7. Watching Holiday Movies

The snow had startled falling as soon as they had pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at for the night. Sam stayed in the car while Dean ran into the office, huddling into his coat to keep out the bitter wind as he ran across the concrete. 

He was in the office for a few minutes before getting back into the car, this time with a key dangling from his fingers. He drove them around to their motel room, which was luckily the furthest away from everyone else, something they liked. 

It was a standard motel room, one they had seen a hundred times and one they would see hundred more. Two single beds with a bedside table in between them, a small kitchen with a table and two seats opposite a sofa, armchair and TV with a bathroom beside the bed furthest from the door. 

Dean placed his bag on the bed closest to the door, Sam placed his on the other bed and placed the bags of fast food on the table. Once they were settled in, the TV was turned on and they were sitting on the sofa and eating their dinner. The news was about to finish and a christmas movie about to come on, Home Alone. 

Just before the movie was about to start Dean reached down beside him and brought out a plastic bag, handing it to Sam he smiled slightly. Sam opened the bag and groaned loudly, “really?” 

“You have to.” Dean said instantly. “No complaining.” 

In the bag was a large and floppy, bright red Santa hat that had silver stars along the white strip at the bottom. Engraved on the red were the words ‘Santa’s Little Helper’. Sam groaned again when Dean motioned for him to put it on. 

“I swear, I’m going to win something and make you pay.” He grumbled and reluctantly put the hat on his head. It was a tiny bit to small, causing the skin on his forehead to bunch under the hat making him look like an elongated elf. 

“What do you mean?” Dean said between laughs, “it looks great.” Then he held up his phone and took a photo of Sam’s disgruntled face. “This is going to be my lock screen.” 

Sam shrugged at his last comment, “you in your christmas sweater is mine.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you know?”

“No.” As Dean spoke the news finished, “remember watching this when we were kids?” 

“Yeah, I was what? Seven when it came out?” 

Dean nodded, “I was eleven. We watched in the movies.” 

“Oh yeah, in L.A.” 

The movie started playing, causing them to stop talking. About five minutes into the movie they had finished their meals and had moved so they were closer together on the sofa. If you had asked them, they would say it was for practical reasons (“it’s a small sofa.” Sam would argue. “And Sammy’s not to small anymore.” Dean would agree.) but both the boys knew why they actually did it. A reminder that the other was there.

Physical contact had become a big deal for them once Sam had come back from Stanford. 

When the end credits started rolling they both stretched out from their cramped positions, Sam stood and went to their meager kitchen to get them both another drink while Dean picked up and threw away all the rubbish from dinner. 

“What do you want to do now?” Sam asked. 

Dean shrugged, “is there another movie on?”

There was, some black and white christmas movie both boys fell asleep to, cuddled up on the small sofa. The lights were dim and the soft sounds of christmas bells rang out from the TV. Limbs entangled in each other and heads resting on shoulders. A common occurrence in their motel rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry if there are mistakes, my usual editing program is messing up right now and I can't spell very well.}


	8. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: They do not act like brothers in this chapter. If you want to skip this chapter, it's all good!

They had been driving for a long time, it was nearly sunset and they had been driving since early morning so when they saw a dive bar/motel up head they agreed to pull in and rent a room. They had been hoping to get all the way to Bobby’s but roadwork and then two accidents had prevented that. 

“I’ll get us a room.” Sam said, Dean pulled in just outside the office and let Sam get out before parking. He barely had time to scroll through one of his news apps before Sam was back in the car and directing them to their room. 

It wasn’t a fancy room, and was a double bed instead of two singles, but they didn’t really care and they threw their bags down before heading out to the bar that was on site. Just like the room, the bar was nothing fancy, dimly lit and a foul smell with two truck drivers sitting at the bar and a pool table in the corner. 

The bar, however, had been covered in mistletoe. To the point where you could hardly walk without being under it. Dean and Sam looked at each before walking to the bar, trying to avoid the bushes on the ceiling. 

“Sorry boys, I see you’re under some.” The bartender said when they sat down.

“It’s kind of hard not to be.” Dean commented. 

He shrugged, “pucker up boys.” 

Dean lent over and gave Sam a, lingering, kiss on the cheek. The bartender then asked them what they wanted. 

It went like that for the majority of the night, they would find themselves under some mistletoe again and again and then one of the other men in the bar would call them out. Dean would kiss Sam on the cheek or Sam would kiss Dean on the forehead when they did and then they would get another drink. 

By the end of the night both boys were drunk and their faces slightly tingly from all of the kisses they had given and received. It was about three in the morning when they stumbled into their room, Dean grinned wickedly at Sam, who had fallen on the bed, and pulled his hand out from his pocket. 

He had stolen a bush of mistletoe from the bar and now it was hovering over his head. “Come here, Sammy.” Dean slurred. “You gotta give me a kiss.”

“I’m not under the mistletoe.” Sam argued, his voice just as slurred as his brothers. 

“Fine.” Dean grumbled and stalked over to the bed like he was about to pounce on Sam. He lent over him and held the mistletoe out, making sure they were both technically under it. “Now you’ve got to kiss me.” 

“Okay.” Sam smiled up and Dean lent down, sealing their lips together as they finally, finally, kissed properly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short????? I need to write more for this book, damn.
> 
> They're finally acting like their in a relationship!!


	9. Holiday Party

It was hardly a party although Dean was insisting that they called it that. Him, Sam, Bobby and Cas were at Bobby’s house celebrating the christmas season. 

It was nothing over the top or fancy, just the four of them drinking around Bobby’s table, telling stories and laughing with one another. 

Yes, it was nothing fancy but it was what everyone wanted. To not be hunters or ridiculed angles and to just be friends and family for a night. Bobby and Cas were on one side of the table while Sam and Dean were on the other, perhaps a little to close considering the looks Bobby had sent them when they moved their chairs closer. 

“Shot the sucker right through the chest.” Dean laughed, “he had no idea that I was even there.” The other three laughed as well, well Sam and Bobby laughed and Cas took the social queue to laugh as well. 

“Remember the ghost in Maine?” Sam asked. “Crazy old doctor man decided to continue on dissecting people once he had bit it, and Dean nearly became his next experiment. He was stretched out on a table by the time I got to him, shirtless and everything.”

Everyone but Dean laughed, “yeah, yeah.” He grumbled out. “Laugh it up.”

“Another round?” Bobby asked in his gruff voice, standing he collected all of their cups and went into the kitchen. “At least you boys have partners,” he called out, “when I’m in a tight stop I don’t have a brother runnin’ in to save me. Gotta get out myself.”

“At least you don’t have to share a motel room with someone.” Dean nudged Sam.

“We’ve been sharing a room for forever, I’d kill a man for a night by myself.” Sam agreed. 

Bobby scoffed at them, “you would both hate it. If you spent the night away from each other.” He walked back over to them and handed them all their glasses of whiskey. 

“That’s true.” Cas agreed. “When Sam went to a stakeout by himself you spent the entire night wanting to join him and worrying about him.”

“Oh come on, that’s an exaggeration.” Dean muttered. 

“No. It wasn’t.” Cas shook his head. “You were scared.”

Sam muffled his laugh, “were you worried about your little brother?” He teased. 

“Like you’re any better.” Bobby scoffed, “Cas, you should have seen him. Whenever Dean went out and Sam was here he would stay in his room and read, I guess.” 

“When I was a kid.” Sam rebutted quietly. 

“You were twenty five and injured Sam.” 

Dean laughed, “were you worried about your big brother?” 

“Shut up.” 

“What?”

“Dean.” 

“You obviously were. Did you start to cr-”

“Finish your sentence and I will stab you.”

“Kinky.”

“Dean!” 

“What?”

“It’s like you want me to stab you.”

“Kinky.”

“Dean!”

Bobby cut in, laughing alongside Cas at them. “Okay, boys. That’s enough of that.” Both boys stopped fighting and drank the rest of their whiskey in one go, perfectly in sync. “Guess we should go up to bed. Cas, you staying the night?” Bobby continued.

“No that’s fine.” He nodded at them all, “I’ll see you later.” A flutter of wind and he had disappeared from the table. Bobby and the boys also stood, taking their cups to the kitchen before heading upstairs. 

They stood at the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway. Like always there were four doors, Bobby’s room the two guest rooms and the bathroom. “Decide which room you want.” Bobby said before walking to his own room. He was about to go inside the room when he turned back to them and said, “unless you want to share, of course.” Then he went into his own room, leaving the boys in the hallway. 

“Which room are you taking?” Sam asked Dean.

“Whichever room you are.” And with that Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and led him into one room, their room.


	10. Ice Skating

“I’ve got to go into town, I’m sure you can look after yourselves.” Bobby said walking into the living room were Sam and Dean were both sat reading some of his books, “but please don’t break anything.” 

“We won’t.” Dean said, “we’re going out in a few anyway.”

“We are?” Sam said, appershion in his voice.

Dean nodded, “yup.”

“What are we doing?” 

“You’ll find out when we get there.” 

Sam groaned but let it go and went back to his book, Bobby waved at them again and headed out the door leaving them in silence once again. 

It was a while later, around fifteen minutes, when Dean put his book down, stood and stretched before gripping Sam’s hand and pulling him to a standing position. “Go get ready.” He instructed his little brother, “wear something warmer but it can come off easily, it might get cold.”

Sam did as he was told, so did Dean, and five minutes later they were sat in the impala and on their way into the closest main city. Trees and buildings painted white in snow rushed past them as they drove. Kids were in their front gardens, scarfs, gloves and hats on as they built snowmen and threw snowballs. Parents watched from their porches, mugs in hand and smiles on faces. “Can I know what we’re doing?” Sam asked.

“When we get there, sure.” Dean replied. “You’re going to like it, we used to do it when we’re kids.”

“Really?” Sam asked, trying to think of what it could be. 

“Yeah, dad would take us every year.” 

“I have no idea.”

“Well wait a few minutes and find out.”

He didn’t have to wait long. Five minutes later and Dean was pulling into a park beside the open-air ice skating rink in the city. It looked beautiful, fairy lights were strung up around the walls and a large christmas tree, it must of been at least 20 feet tall, was in the middle of the rink also covered in twinkling lights with a giant golden star on top. 

Sam’s face lit up when he saw it, as did Dean’s when he saw Sam’s face, and Sam gasped. “Really?” 

“Yup.”

“I haven’t gone ice skating since we were kids!” He exclaimed. 

Dean grinned, “I know.” 

“Let’s go.” Sam said and climbed out of the car as quickly as he could. Ice skating had always been his favourite activity over christmas when he was small. It was the one sport that he was better and faster at than Dean. They would always race once they were on the rink and Sam would always win. Dean was in no means bad, he was probably better than most, it was just that Sam was really good.

They paid, got their shoes and were on the rink as quickly as possible. After one lap, holding hands thanks to Dean, they decided to race. Luckily it was quiet, not many people were there so they were able to go around without many obstacles. The start and finish line was the gate in and they had to stay close to the side barrier the entire way around. 

Sam smashed Dean. By the time Dean got to the gate Sam had turned around and lent on the barrier, a smirk on his face, to wait for him.

“Rematch.” Dean growled, Sam compiled and they went around again, and again, and again, each time Sam would win and Dean would demand another go. 

By the tenth lap Sam was laughing at him, “need another shot?” He teased. “Ten out of Nineteen?”

Dean sighed to himself and shook his head, instead he grabbed Sam’s hand and they started to skate side by side. “Thanks, Dee.” Sam said after their second lap, “this is really nice.”

“Merry christmas, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “Thought you would like it.”

“I missed this.” He admitted. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “I missed it too.”

“I also missed beating you in every race.” Sam teased once more. 

Dean frowned at him, “yeah? Let’s have a running race then. See who wins.”

“I would.”

“How?”

“You’d let me.”

“Why would I do that?”

Sam grinned at him, “‘cause you love me.”

Dean sighed in fake annoyance before grinning as well and wrapping his arm around Sam to continue skating closer together, “yeah I do.”


	11. Decorating the Tree

Bobby, after a day of begging, had finally relented and allowed the boys to get a christmas tree and decorate it. He hadn’t had a tree in his house in years and had been against the idea for a while before saying yes. 

“You boys are such children.” He had grumbled out.

“We just want a tree.” Dean had shrugged. 

“We haven’t had a tree in years.” Sam said, making his signature puppy dog eyes, Dean saw this and grinned. Bobby was bound to say yes now. 

Sighing Bobby had relented, “you’re children, I swear. But, go ahead just don’t make my house look tacky.”

Sam and Dean had gone out straight away, already ready to go, and found a store that still had some so close to christmas day. 

It wasn’t huge, it came up to Sam’s stomach and was wide and had plenty of space for decorating. Their next stop was the local walmart, loading their cart with christmas tree baubles and decorations. 

“Come on Sam, it’s the perfect one.” Dean argured holding up the angel christmas tree topper. “We have a friend who is an angel!”

An older lady who was walking past butted it, “any friend is an angel.” 

They were confused at first, not understanding what she meant before it clicked and they both smiled their fake smiles and nodded. “Indeed.” Dean agreed and the lady walked away. They waited until she was out of ear shot before they started laughing at her. 

“Put it in then.” Sam sighed and gestured to the cart. “We need to find some more silver balls.”

They continued looking around the store, throwing any decorations they liked into the cart, before heading home just before the store closed for the night. They filled the trunk of the impala up with their bags of decorations and then they were on their way back to Bobby’s house. 

He had sighed and shook his head when he saw them come in, Sam carrying all the bags and Dean carrying the tree, and he had left the room. Dean set the tree in the corner, on a small table, behind the desk and beside the window seat. Sam instructed him to turn it around until it looked best. Once Sam had decided it was good they got to work hanging the decorations on the tree. 

“It’s starting to look good.” Dean commented about half way through. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Here.” He handed Dean another ball for his side of the tree. 

Dean placed it in an empty space on the tree. The continued to decorate together, handing each other different coloured baubles and decorations for different areas. 

They hadn’t done something like this in such a long time, this christmas season had been so wonderful for them in so many ways. It had been just like their childhood, something they never thought about, it had reminded them of their dad and the carefree relationship they had before high school. Decorating the tree was something they did when they were kids, John would arrive home sometime before christmas with a small tree and a few decorations, it was never a big tree and they never had a lot of decorations but it was enough for them. For their family. 

Stepping back they both admired their work, they were standing beside close enough that their arms and shoulders were touching, “it looks awesome.” Dean said. 

Sam hummed in agreement, “it does.” 

“We did good.” 

“We did.” 

Dean smiled, “christmas is better when we’re both alive and happy.”

“It is.” 

“Let’s try and make it the same next year then.”


	12. Christmas Eve

It was christmas eve morning and Sam and Dean were sitting in their room, still in bed. Dean had his arm wrapped around his brother, the both of them cuddled into each other. The covers thrown across their legs and their bare chests on full display. Sam had his fingers tracing patterns across Dean’s chest while Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair. 

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

And so he did, their lips meet in fiery passion, hard and rough and lustful yet full of love. Sam threw his arms around Dean’s neck carelessly, Dean kept one hand in Sam’s hair and used it to pull Sam closer and the other hand ran up and down Sam’s side. They continued to kiss, ignoring everything else, until the door opened and Bobby cursed loudly. “What the fuck?!” 

They broke apart instantly, looking like children who were caught up after bedtime, and looked up at Bobby who was standing in the doorway, a bewildered expression on his face. He didn’t say anything, just left the doorway and walked downstairs. Sam and Dean both jumped up and pulled on shirt each, not caring if it was there’s or the others. They looked at each other, both could see the fear in the other’s eyes, before quickly heading downstairs to find Bobby.

He was sat at the table in the kitchen, looking out the window. Sam and Dean sat down opposite him, finding the others hand under the table. “So you two are together?” Bobby asked after a minute of awkward silence. 

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed. 

“Since when?”

They both shrugged in sync, before Dean answered, “for ever.”

“If only your daddy was here.” Bobby sighed.

“Why?” Sam asked. 

“We bet on you two way back, you were teenagers at the time. I said you would get together and he said you wouldn’t. He owes me hundred bucks.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, “you don’t mind?” Dean asked.

“I’ve seen a lot of weird and freaky shit in my life, boys, two people loving each other ain’t one of the freaky shit.” Bobby explained slowly. “I just want you both to be happy, god knows you deserve a little bit of happiness.” 

They both smiled at Bobby, feeling the happiness the world owed them. 

~~

Bobby’s fire crackled in the fireplace as Sam and Dean sat beside each other a drink in hand. It was christmas eve, late a night, almost christmas, but that didn’t matter to the boys as they sat and talked the night away. 

“All I’m saying say is, is that we should keep the idea in our minds.” Dean said and took a sip of his beer. “It’s not a bad idea.”

“It’s illegal, Dean.” Sam sighed. “Can you even hear yourself?

Dean rolled his eyes, “when has something being illegal stopped us? Aren’t we still some of the most wanted men in America?”

“But we didn’t actually do most of that stuff.”

“Credit card scams, traffic violations, murder.”

“When did we ever murder a person?”

Scoffing Dean looked at Sam like he was being stupid. “Whenever we kill a demon. Greater good and all but still illegal.”

“Doesn’t change anything.” Sam responded. 

“Why? Bobby doesn’t care.”

Sam scoffed, “a christmas miracle.” 

“Sam,” Dean whined. 

“Dean, we’re not getting married.” 

Pouting he replied, “I think we should.” 

“What? Run to Vegas with some fake IDs?”

“Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester, getting married.” Dean agreed. 

Sam shook his head but laughed, “okay. Sounds good.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Dean warned, the joking tone in his voice lost suddenly.

“I hope you do.”

Dean grinned brightly at his brother, suddenly happier than he had been in a long time. “Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! The boys are happy and they deserve that. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
